Changes with Yusuke
by Oriental Ramen
Summary: Yusuke and the gang finally get the vacation they have wanted after having missions galore, except for Yusuke's problem that suddenly arises. Kurama knows and is worried. What will happen? Y&K (shounen-ai)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Me: Yay! I have a new fic! Syaoran: Hai, demo, don't you need to work on other ones? Like your CCS fics? Me: Hai. Too bad though. I think this will be interesting. Syaoran: Is that why you are not working on you others? Not that I care what you do. Me: True. I just needed a brake and I have wanted to write a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Syaoran: -sighs- Oh well. Me: On to the story! ^_^  
  
Changes with Yusuke  
  
By: Az-Strawberry  
  
Chapter 1- Fighting for Vacation  
  
"Ugh..." a groan came from a bent over, green clothed figure sounded as he was viciously and repeatedly being kicked.  
"Do you have any last words, human?" the taller, muscular, and fatter beast questioned as it stopped kicking the human, to let the human say a few words before it killed the crouched figure.  
"Yes, actually I do... Spirit Gun!" the green clothed human screamed as a burst of light energy ran from his fingers toward the beast that was trying to kill him. As the burst of light energy hit the beast, the beast exploded with a loud bang. "Phew... I wasn't sure I would make it. At least the mission is done now. Hopefully Koenma appreciates it."  
~Later~  
"Good job, Yusuke," Koenma proudly said.  
"Is that all you have to tell me?" Yusuke harshly questioned.  
"What do you mean by that?" Koenma innocently replied.  
"Spill it," Hiei spat out. Koenma was starting to look nervous as Hiei glared at him.  
"Well... the main reason I called you all here is to tell you that I went through so much just to get you a nice vacation. I hope you enjoy it. Your vacation will last for exactly one month. Enjoy your vacation while you have it because you will not have another one for awhile."  
"Well that is nice of you," Kurama stated.  
"Yeah, especially since it's a month long vacation!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
"Hmm... yes, it is nice. No fighting for a month. Only time for some R+R. Of course we will have fun," Yusuke said.  
"Hn," was all Hiei had to say. Koenma was happy that no one was complaining about getting a vacation. Hopefully they wouldn't complain during or after it. It had taken him awhile to receive a vacation to be Okayed.  
~Later~  
~Yusuke's POV~  
yawn 'I am glad to be home again. Fighting may be fun, demo it isn't the least dangerous thing someone can do. I enjoy it most of the time except when it interrupts my time with Keiko. Of course now she knows about what I do and that I am a spirit detective.' Sighs I change out of my green uniform and put on my green sleeveless T-shirt and my baggy green pajama pants. As soon as I finish putting on my nightware I brush my teeth with my green toothbrush.  
'I hope Keiko won't mind that I am going on vacation though. She will most likely give me another lecture on missing school. She always does when I miss school. Oh well. Nothing I can do about that.' I silently made my way to my bed. I then laid down and put my cotton green covers over me.  
I was soon trying to get to sleep. Tossing and turning seemed to be most of what I could only do. There were so many thoughts plaguing my mind. So many feelings. Most of the time I was able to get all of this to come to a halt when I sleep, demo I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what.  
~Flashback~  
screech "Aaah! What the hell?!" Yusuke screamed in pain as he saw a blue liquid being dissolved in the place where he was just scratched.  
Hahahaha! You will see soon enough, young spirit detective. You will see soon enough.  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled as he finished the demon with his infamous spirit gun technique.  
"My death is not in vain. Just you wait until you find out what is in store for you. You will soon regret this, spirit detective..." the demon disinergrated as he said his last words.  
"Nani!!"  
~End of Flashback~  
'I wonder what he meant by that. I guess I will have to wait and find out. After all he could be bluffing, ne? There is absolutely no reason for me to get worked over this.'  
I slowly tried to calm myself and get the thoughts out of my head. Finally I remembered what someone had told me once. =Meditation is a good way to get things out of you head.= 'It is worth a try. I tried most everything else to calm and relax my thoughts.'  
After a few minutes of meditating I blacked out.  
~Morning~  
"Aaaaahhh!!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Japanese Words: Hai- Yes Demo- But Nani- What Ne- along the lines of right ~~ Me: Yay! A cliffy! Syaoran: What is so good about a cliffhanger? Me: I don't know. Just maybe people will keep reading my fic. ^_^ Syaoran: Whatever. Me: -ignores Syaoran- Anyways, please review. I would appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! 2nd chapter is here! 

Syaoran: Good, demo you have not even worked on your other ones.

Me: True, demo I had some inspiration with this chapter from an author here. 

Syaoran: And that person is...? 

Me: Arigazi! This chapter is dedicated to Arigazi for helping me to write another chapter. Anyway I have held my part of the deal so yay! 

Syaoran: She does not own YYH, demo please R&R. Get to the story now. Me: Yes sir! Lol  
  
Changes With Yusuke  
  
"Aaaahhh!" a high pitched scream sounded for at least a mile.  
The only thing after that were the sudden fast footsteps. Atsuko was making her way toward Yusuke's room, where the scream had sounded. As soon as she made one foot in the room she was 'almost' speechless. "Is that you, Yusuke?" she questioned in disbelief of what she was seeing.  
"Yes, it is me, Mom," Yusuke replied in a voice unlike him. His voice sounded more like a girl's voice. He was wearing a white no sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. Yusuke's hair was only combed no gel. He looked like a female.  
"Yusuke, what on Earth happened to you, and how?" Atsuko giggly said. She was just standing there looking at Yusuke.  
"I am not exactly sure how except that I went to sleep as a boy and then I woke up as a girl," Yusuke sternly stated.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
"Why would I know how it happened? After all I did not really want, wish, or ask for 'this' to happen to me," I stated almost in a growl. My mother started cracking up at that point. I knew I had to get out of here, so I did. Fortunately she did not say or do anything about me leaving.  
As soon as I got out of the house I was not certain where I would go. 'If I was to go to one of my friends' house they would most likely react like my mother did, or at least Kuwabara would. He would never live to tell the tale if he did though. Hiei.... He would probably have something to say about it. Who knows what Keiko would think. She would probably not want me as a boyfriend anymore though. The main reason being is that I am not a male anymore. Botan would laugh, demo try to say something, either nice or not about my situation. Koenma would down right laugh at me and say that it is what I deserved. Kurama... well... I am not exactly sure what he would think of me. He is the best choice though. Might as well head over there.'  
As soon as I made it there I was not sure if I wanted to carry out with talking to him about it. 'Maybe... Maybe not...' –knock knock- 'When did I knock the door?' I look at the door to see my right had hovering over the door. 'Oh... Wait! What if Kurama does not answer the door? I have to think positive.'  
After that thought stops, the door opens. 'This is it.' The fiery, waist-length, silky redhead with his sparkly, emerald eyes fully opened the door. As soon as Kurama opened the door his small, rounded jaw opened and his eyes opened slightly. I knew Kurama would be shocked, demo he was the only one I knew I could... should go to. The only problem about this is that he has been my crush since the first time I saw him.  
Anyway, Kurama did not look he was going to move from that position. "Hey, Kurama. Would you mind if we go in your house? It is kind of chilly out here and... well I forgot to bring my coat," I said in hopes of breaking the ice. It worked, too. His mouth closed and he smiled weakly while a blush came to his cheeks. No doubt from embarrassment from being caught looking like that.  
"... Oh yes, come right in, Yusuke," Kurama replied after moving aside and making a quick gesture to usher me inside. I gave him a quick smile before heading in while he closed the door behind us.  
"My family is not here so you do not anything to worry about, plus I want to know how this," he made a gesture at me, "happened if you would be willing enough to tell me," Kurama continued as we made our way to his room.  
I started feeling a little self-conscious. I was not sure exactly what I was going to tell Kurama. "I do not really know how 'this' happened," I blurted out. He seemed to freeze for a moment, demo he started walking again.  
When we finally made it to his room he sat on the bed. After what seemed like a lifetime he gestured me to sit next to him. I hesitated by looking at where he was gesturing. I was not really sure if I wanted to go sit there. I decided I might as well so I did not seem rude.  
I made my way towards him as if I was the prey that cautiously tried to make sure I was not killed for talking to the predator. I made sure that there was a big enough gap for us so no one would be uncomfortable when I sat down. Before I could say anything Kurama scooted closer to me so that the gap was two inches wide at most. At that point my body went tense even though I did not want it to. "I am sorry," I apologized.  
"Why?" he questioned as he stared at me, "You did not do anything have you?"  
"I do not know. I do not understand what is happening anymore. Everything is beginning to come out of control. I cannot understand what is going on anymore. I wish I did. I just... I just... I just wish my life would go back to normal. I do not know what to do anymore," I explained sadly as I felt myself being brought into an embrace before I blacked out.  
Normal POV "You are just stressed. You have had a lot on your mind lately. Not to mention the fact that you have had so many missions to do. You take so much all by yourself that you forget that you need to take a break. Which is a good thing since after all we are going on a long vacation. You should also know that your friends, including me would be there to help you out. We will always be there for you, no matter what the cost. We care for you after all. I mean if something were to happen to you, I do not know if I could live without you. Oh Yusuke, do you really wish none of this would have ever happened? I care for you very much," Kurama stated while staring at the sleeping form in his arms.  
Kurama started up again, "I wish I knew how to change you back, Yusuke. I really do. I do not want you to suffer, demo it will be easier for me now. Gomen nasai, Yusuke. Gomen nasai, Kurama whispered.  
To be continued... 

Syaoran: Nice ending for the chapter. 

Me: Really! You really liked it. 

Syaoran: No. 

Me: takes out hammer Meany! chases Syaoran around with hammer 

Eriol: Please Review. Flames accepted. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well chapter three is finally here after a long wait and writer's block. I had finally gotten some inspiration, or at least managed to just get it finished. It is shorter than my other chapters and for that I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

' '-Yusuke's thoughts

- POV Changes

= =- action

Changes with Yusuke Chapter 3 

Yusuke's POV

I awoke to a clear scent of just freshly bloomed roses. 'Wait! Roses... Oh yeah. I am at Kurama's. When did I fall asleep though?...'

"How are you feeling, Yusuke?" Kurama questioned. He seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I am doing okay, I guess. How long have I been out?" I replied after a moment of shock.

"About three hours. I hope you are feeling better now."

"Yeah, I am thanks to you, Kurama. Arigatou. I appreciate it. I do not know what I would have done without you at a time like this." I truly meant what I said. I was not sure what I would have done it I had not come to Kurama's house.

Kurama was slowly walking towards me with a worried face probably thinking I might turn down his comfort. "It was no problem, Yusuke. I am just glad that you came to me. After all you could have gone to anybody, but instead you came to me. I just wish I could do more to help you." I was starting to feel and emotion well up inside of me as he said that. I did not really understand what the feeling was, but I could barely ignore it.

I decided the best thing to do was to hide my face. I could just feel my face burning from this emotion. "I think that you have done a lot for me," I defended him since all he was doing was beating himself up.

"=sigh= I am not exactly sure about that... Anyway we should probably be packing right now, since we are going to be leaving for our vacation in exactly six hours. I have not even started packing yet. How about you, Yusuke?" Kurama said, most likely forgetting my whole predicament of why I even came to his house in the first place. Kurama's face soon showed recognition, probably remembering why I was here.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I even trusted myself to speak. "Not yet, but I do not even know if I want to go anymore. After all, I do not know how the others are going to react with my new...predicament."

To Be Continued...

AN: I have to say that I am not too happy with this chapter, not to mention that it is short. ; Oh well.

Replies to Reviews:

TopazKitsune- Well there it is. Hope you like it.

S2- Well here is the next chapter. I will make sure to get onto the next chapter asap. 

That is about it. Please review. I will accept critiques, flames, or just about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho._

**Changes With Yusuke: Chapter 4**

Kurama's POV

"You should go, Yusuke. If you want I will be by your side throughout the whole vacation," I calmly stated while looking directly into his eyes.

"I would rather not bother you with this. I just don't want to be a bother to you. I guess I should go home to pack though," Yusuke said before he turned to go to the door that led outside. I watched as he quickly put on his shoes. I knew that Yusuke was afraid, and that he did not like to be helped or fussed over.

Before Yusuke was able to leave, I held him with his back facing me. "Yusuke, I want to help you, I want to protect. Please let me do that. If anything, let me be your crutch throughout this whole trip. I know that you do not like to be helped or for people to pity you and I do hope that you know that I do not pity you. I just want to protect you from whatever may come while you are like this." I didn't say anymore after that. I just held him close to me. I could feel that he was relaxing against me. It seemed as he was finally deciding not to distance himself from anybody, or at least me anymore.

When Yusuke finally sighed, I knew that he had something that he wanted to say. "I don't know. I think I need some time to myself. I will tell you my answer when I come back here after I pack, okay?" He turned toward me as soon as I let go of him. When I saw his face, mainly his eyes, I knew that I would have to let him decide. The confusion in his eyes was evident.

"Of course it is okay as long as you remember to come here right after you are done packing. I will be waiting." I smile as he walks out the door, waving before he finally heads home.

'Sometimes I wish that Yusuke would open up more, but I just don't know how to do that.

Yusuke's POV

'I guess that Kurama's right. I just don't like having to rely on someone. I just have no idea if I can go through with going to the vacation. If I have Kurama with me I know that I should be able to handle almost anything,' I thought to myself, feeling my confidence returning to me. I know knew that I could handle it as long as I knew someone was going to be there with me.

As soon as I arrived home, I quickly started packing. I wanted to finish packing as soon as I could, mainly so I could get bet to Kurama. I knew that if I were to not go I would feel bad about it later. 'In a way, it could be like a test. I just have to think about it that way and I will be fine. Who knows, the others might not have anything to say about it… right?'

Not too long after thinking about that, I heard the dinging of the doorbell. I could only wonder at who it could be, after all, Kurama didn't come here, did he?

_TBC…_

Author's Notes: I hope you all like. I am actually pretty happy. I am also sorry that it isn't that long. I will try to make the next chapter longer.

Review Replies:

Kaminari – Lightning: Well here is the update. I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Changes With Yusuke: Chapter 5**

Yusuke's POV

After hearing the doorbell come to an end, I decided that it most likely was safe to open the door. I still had an urge to just hide, but I decided that I should just face my fears.

As soon as the door opened a familiar face could be seen. Anybody could spot him within a mile off with how his hairstyle was. Especially with the fact that it was almost mohawk like... and not only that, but his hair was red. As usual he was wearing his blue school outfit which for the fact that he wears it a lot, he must like it. I could only wonder why Kuwabara would show up here, and right when he should be packing for the trip.

Before I was able to say a single thing Kuwabara, Kuwabara shrieked, much like a girl if you asked me. I figured that he knew it was me, but he was obviously freaked out with the more girlish form of me. "Yusuke!... I never knew... Why didn't you ever tell me? Is this why you and Keiko haven't really done anything ever?" Kuwabara said. 'What the hell!' I almost said out loud. I couldn't believe that this idiot would ever think that I was a girl. Before I was able to think too much I felt my instincts taking over.

SMACK My hand had quickly left his face with a big, red face print left there. He seemed to have come to some sort of realization with that... but what realization I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. All of a sudden my hands clutched my green jacket, which I couldn't stop from doing. Then again the feeling of my jacket felt nice against my hands. I don't know why, but the cloth-like feeling was very comforting and soothing to me. Not to much later, I found myself just fingering the hem of the jacket just waiting for the response of my idiot of a best friend.

"What! I was serious about that! Why did you go and slap me!" Kuwabara exclaimed. I almost thought about slapping again, but I decided against it. Kuwabara can be quite stupid sometimes. Just looking at Kuwabara almost made me loose hope of gaining my original gender back.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I had been a guy at some point? It's not like I asked for 'this' in the first place. Not only that, but you do remember that I was a guy!" I was feeling quite sad with the loss of hope. To think that Kuwabara would actually think I was a girl all along.

Just then as if to make me feel any worse the doorbell rang again. I almost didn't want to answer it, but decided that it would only get worse if I stayed with only Kuwabara. I didn't know how much more I could handle it with just him. So I gradually made my way to the door, feeling a little woozy with the loss of hope. Grabbing onto the door knob was like I was grabbing onto a lifeline. I slowly opened the door to slow down my impending doom, not wanting to know what lay behind the door, but all in the same wanting to know exactly who was there and if they could help me. I finally opened the door and the person that was standing there was the red-headed, green-eyed friend that I had only seen not to long ago, with his luggage I might add.

I wasn't sure whether to think of him as a savior or what, but I was so glad to see him in a way. The only other thought in my head is what to do now...

TBC...

Strawberry: Sorry about the short chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update

Sorry for the late update. All I can say is that I'm definitely going to be updating more. After all, I really want to continue this.

Changes With Yusuke: Chapter 6

Kurama's POV

Thinking that Yusuke wasn't going to open the door brought a frown to my face thinking that maybe he didn't trust me, but, as if to prove me wrong, the door opened with the more feminine Yusuke looking somewhat depressed. I was able to tell that Yusuke was confused looking at me, but a moment later he launched himself at me, so I opened my arms to catch him. I noticed that all he wanted was to be comforted, which I was grateful to even do that. I felt his tears fall upon my clothes, spotting them with water, which made me instinctively bring one of my hands to his head, cupping it gently, while my other hand was rubbing his back.

All of a sudden, I noticed Kuwabara out of the corner of my eye and figured that he was the one who must have upset Yusuke this much. He most likely had accidently said something wrong, which always affected Yusuke a lot because each of them thought highly of the other as his best friend. Yusuke had always taken what Kuwabara said to heart because of it. Seeing the look on Kuwabara's face, I noticed that he had a look of pure shock as though he had never quite thought of Yusuke as an average human, like himself.

"Err... is... is well.. is Yusuke all right, Kurama?" He asked making me think that he thought the world was going to end if Yusuke wasn't alright. I felt Yusuke freeze for a moment, but then felt him try to bury himself further into my chest, probably to see if at some point he could become invisible. I stopped moving the one hand and just hugged him. He seemed to relax a bit because of that, but not enough to be calm. The good thing was that he wasn't crying anymore.

"He'll be alright, Kuwabara. He just needs to relax. He's had a hard time so far. Anything could probably set him off." Kuwabara didn't look completely convinced, but he looked like he understood the situation better.

"...Uh...uh... alright Kurama... I didn't really mean to do anything to hurt him... I just couldn't help how I reacted... I mean... I figured what happened, but... it was a... a new thing to me...," Kuwabara nervously said, not wanting to upset Yusuke more than he already had. I gave him an encouraging smile to let him know that Yusuke was bound to forgive him after Yusuke got over the dramatic changes. Seeing that, Kuwabara gave a slight smile which allowed me to know that I could worry more about Yusuke without any unwanted scenes to take place between the two. I could tell that Yusuke was becoming calmer by the minute with the way the tension was seeping out of him.

Yusuke was loosening his hold on me, which I then knew that it meant that he was doing better. He wasn't quite as upset as he had been when Kuwabara had first made that remark. I hugged Yusuke harder to let him know that I was still there for him and that I wasn't just going to leave him there.

"Well… I'm going to go back home to gather my stuff up. I'm guessing we'll all just meet up at the place we were told to?" Kuwabara stated getting both Yusuke's and my attention. His face had started to glisten with beads of water which was most likely sweat. Right away it was obvious that he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Kuwabara made a slight gesture with his body that I didn't quite understand, but I figured that if he really had something he needed to be said, he would state it. I gave a slight wave in his direction before completely focusing my attention on Yusuke.

"Yeah, we'll meet up with you later, Kuwabara," Yusuke replied which really surprised me. The funny thing was that when he said it, he hugged me harder again, and as if in an attempt to hide himself further away from Kuwabara. Kuwabara gave a quick uneasy grin over our way before going out the door.

After hearing the door close, I knew that Kuwabara had left. I gave a sigh feeling the arms that were tightly wrapped around me slowly loosening its hold. I began to wonder if Yusuke was just fine now that he was gone. What shocked me was that he continued to hold onto me instead of completely letting go.


End file.
